


Found

by DemonicAngel67



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicAngel67/pseuds/DemonicAngel67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did he leave? Where is he now? I'm going to find him! First person - Tifa Lockhart. Short Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

He never talked much. Not very good with words. But when he smiled at me, when he and I walked and our hands bumped into each other with every step we took, I knew everything would be alright.

Thought it would be alright.

But then he left.

I didn't understand. Did I do something? Had something happened to him? He left no explanation. No note. Nothing.

I waited.

A month came and went and I became restless. I was never the type to just sit around and wait anyways. With my mind made up, I went around. Traveled a bit. Met some interesting people.

When I found him, I stopped worrying a bit.

She was cute, pink, flowery. All those pretty little things I wasn't...could never be. When she smiled like that, he seemed to relax a bit. I decided it was time to make my presence known to him. He disappeared again the following day.

She told me he had found a home there in that place, hollow as it was. I spent the day with her and quickly realized she had become someone very special to him.

He left a lot, she explained.

In the subsequent days I met others in that hollow bastion. They were interesting, all of them working for a noble cause. Wishing to rebuild their home...or something along those lines.

Days passed and he had not returned. She told me he'd come back, to wait, but I was never the type to wait.

I set out after him again. Traveled.

Some time had passed and I had perfected my description of him.

 _"He's this tall, wears dark clothes. He has spiky hair the color of sunlight and eyes that rival the sky."_

Nothing.

A year passed by in this way and I discovered a small but important bit of information.

Darkness, he was chasing the darkness. I knew then why he ran from me.

 _"You're like my light, you know?"_

I worked harder from then on and soon found myself in that hollow place again.

I found him then. It took some secret rooms and an encounter with a bright young boy who was on a quest with his friends, but I found him.

He was trying to fight off his darkness.

 _"The darkness will always be there."_

I called out to him, offered him the only thing I could. He hesitated, I didn't.

He seemed lighter after that and fought his darkness with renewed strength.

He disappeared again.

That boy from before was there. He asked me what I'd do now. I smiled and told him I'd keep looking. Afterall, I was never the type to just sit around and wait.

I go back to that hollow place often. (Though it's not so hollow anymore. It has a certain radiance now. Like a garden in full bloom.)

I'm still looking for him, but as I told that boy,

"The light is easy to find."


End file.
